Something Beautiful
by stingerette1975
Summary: Roman and Dean have been wrestling with their feelings, when Roman asked a simple question, how does Dean respond? (Vanilla fluff) Ambreigns


**Enjoy this new one shot...got the idea from this past Sunday and Monday's telecast. My newest Ambreigns...oh the feels...the feels I tell ya!**

Both Roman and Dean were in the locker room after another great performance and segments. Roman's place at Elimination Chamber and Dean's place just moments ago on Raw, it was like home again. _Home...home is what they both missed since the Shield breakup last year, home, where they both should have been in the first place. Good to be...home again._

"Dean?" Roman said as he undoes his vest after three grueling matches he just went through. He was tired as hell and beat up pretty badly. His eye was bothering him and his side from Henry's splash felt like it was crushed at the moment.

"Yeah Roman?" Dean responded as he unwraps the tape from his hands after helping Roman in that last segment.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"You can ask me anything, you know that..." Dean was getting ready to take his shirt off and put it on the bench. It's been a rollercoaster of a ride for the last two days. Especially taking the belt like he did the MITB case, the IC belt. He was truly living it up to his name, the Luncatic Fringe, to the tee. Fans love him, they adore him, they call him the Stone Cold of this era. The Dean that will live up to all expectations that the fans have been wanting for a while.

Roman sits down on the bench as he watches Dean take his shirt off. He was hot, no doubt. The last two months have been heaven for him. Working with his true mate, in every sense of the word, has been what he has wanted since last year. To work with Dean, but for some reason, it never would click. Now, after WrestleMania, it has finally happened. And his feelings for Dean has grown more than it should. Then Dean calling him baby was like...he hasn't called him that since the Shield days, and to hear him saying it again, was like old feelings resurfacing again.

Roman and Dean had always had feelings for each other, but never really acted on it behind the scenes. The kisses and hugs on TV were real, the only way to show each other how they felt without making it awkward. Then 'baby' came last night, and it all came back again.

"Rome? Earth to Roman! You okay?" Dean asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Roman, who was in total day dreamland. He shaked is head back into reality and looked at Dean's blue eyes, the eyes that could go on forever if it would let him. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah, but it can wait for a bit, I am gonna go take a shower so I can feel somewhat human again. Tonight was on my shoulders and I am about to drop."

"No Roman, spill it. Something has got your mind somewhere else, so spill..." he said in a more firm voice. Him and Roman have always been close and these last couple of months have been a dream for him. That was his boy, his soulmate, his one true love in every sense of the word. When Roman touched him on his thigh tonight and their asses touched in that ring, it brought back memories that he had wanted to happen for a while. And when he called Roman 'baby', it cemented what he called love.

Roman sighs and he runs his hand through his hair. He looks at Dean as he got up. "What do you think about me?"

Dean cocks an eyebrow at Roman, who had kinda a soft, innocent, awkward look on his face. "What you do you mean, what do I think about you? We are buddies, man, brothers til the end, amigos forever, dude. Why?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know is all. Missed working with you and now that we are, been like old times..."

Roman turns to head to the shower when Dean stops him with his hand on his shoulder. _Always loved his touch, always the softest touch even though his hands were the roughest._ He closes his eyes and sighs again. "Roman..."

"It's okay Dean, it was just a question, nothing more. I'm just glad we are working together again. Been too long and I am enjoying it."

Dean turns Roman around to face him. He smiles softly as he puts his hand on the back of Roman's head and pulls his forehead to his lips. He places the soft lips on his forehead and lets it linger for a bit. He releases the hold and looked at Roman again in his eyes.

"My life wasn't the same when we went our seperate ways last year. I missed our car rides together, missed our men time at the bars and getting shit faced. I missed our time together when we were both off at the same time. I missed you period. If I was to be completely honest, I would even go as far as telling you I love you, in ever sense of the word. I know I threw you off when I called you 'baby' last night after the match with Seth, and you threw me off when your hand was on my thigh and our asses touched tonight. I just wish you wouldn't be so scared to admit what you feel for me. So, to answer your question of what I think about you? I think you are amazing, funny, sensitive, loyal, gorgeous, trustworthy. I think you are the best thing in my life. You were there when everyone else abandon me. You had always had my back, even when you didnt' need to be there, you were there. We are connected...here..." he said as he placed his hand on Roman's heart. Tears were threatening to fall from Roman's eyes as the words that Dean was saying to him.

Dean gently takes his one hand and softly wipes the tears that were starting to fall down Roman's cheek. "Do you know how many times, when we would share a room with two beds, how many times I wanted to crawl in bed with you and become one with each other? How many times I wanted to kiss you, to hold you, to know that I love you with all my heart Roman? Do you?"

Roman gulps in shock at the confession that Dean just told him. He had no idea that he would be so freely admitting his feelings for him. He truly thought is was one sided. Now to find out just how much Dean really loved him and regarded him in his life, he felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulder.

"Roman, to be honest, I never loved anyone, you know how hard it is for me to be close to anyone, but you, you just made it easy for me. Love and trust doesn't come easy for me. But with you, those two are the quickest ones I gave you. All I ask, is dont' abuse those two, dont' hurt me like others have. I don't think I could handle it if you did. I have opened my heart completely to you, and only you. Just don't stomp on it. It would kill me inside if you do."

Roman looks into Dean's eyes, walls he had up for years, down when he sees in them. He sees the love and trust he had in those eyes. The innocence. The loyalty. Just everything he had of himself, he just offered it to Roman on a silver platter. "I won't ever hurt you Dean, ever, you mean too much to me..." he whispers as he brings Dean into his arms and gives him a hug that meant more than brotherhood. The skin on skin contact. The heat between the two rising. It was needed. It needed to be felt. "I love you Dean, have for a long time..."

Dean pulls from Roman with a smile. He knew how Roman felt about him. He showed it all the time, when he was filming his movie, he called everyday to see how he was. No one else did, just him. When Roman got sick and almost died, he raced to the hospital he was at, he saw him with his family, and almost left, but Roman called for him, his family leaving him and Dean alone to talk. He was freaking out and that was one of the few times he saw Dean break down and cry. He thought he lost him and almost did. From there, their feelings for each other grew stronger, but both weren't around each other as much due to storyline reasons, but kept in contact regardless. No matter what, they always texted, facetimed, Skyped, called, and even did some meet and greets for a bit. It felt good to be with each other again, in the same atmosphere. Now, they are working together again and its gotten more intense.

Dean cups Roman's face as he closes his eyes at the touch. He brings him closer and Dean places his lips softly on Roman's. Roman moans into Dean as the kiss starts to intensify. This is what he wanted, so desperatly wanted to kiss Dean. And now it is happening. The kiss starts to get harder as Dean pressed his lips more as he bites the bottom of Roman's lips..."Dean..."

"Don't...just go with it Roman...just go with it...don't fight your feelings..." Dean puts both his hands on Roman's face, tilts it and snakes his tongue out of his mouth and traces it around Roman's, waiting for an invite into the Samoan's hidden treasure. Dean placing open kisses around his face until Roman finally relents as he opens his mouth and lets Dean's tongue in, meeting his. Both tongues battle for dominace as the kiss gets more and more heated. Roman slides his arms around Dean's waist to bring him closer as the kiss gets more intense than before. Dean takes his other hand and laces it throught Roman's black mane and scrunches it up tightly, making the big man moan in Dean's mouth. It was like they both were trying to show the other one how they feel. Both are Alpha males. Both have strong personalities. Both are opposite in every way. But they both just fit perfectly in each other's lives.

Roman and Dean finally break the kiss, both panting as they lay their foreheads together. Both trying to catch their breaths. Both not moving from the spot they are at at the moment. Both wanted to preserve this memory.

While still trying to catch his breath, Roman pipes up..."So where does this leave us Dean?"

"Wherever we see fit. We dont' know what will happen, only that we go with the flow of things, see where this takes us. I am in this for the long haul, how about you...baby?"

Roman smiles at that...made his heart swell up with pride, knowing the man in front of him, is the man who literally had and still has his heart. "I am in this too...for as long as you will have me..."

"Good, let's get cleaned up and get out of here. I think we have a lot to do and I dont' want to wait anymore, how about you?"

"Sounds like a plan..."

Both released each other for a bit while they both head to the shower to get washed up and ready to leave to what could be the starting of something beautiful.


End file.
